Title
by Unknownred
Summary: There's something going on. But what Mikan doesn't know can't hurt her? Can it? Well I sure don't know, find out! "Surprise s " X Mikan A/N: Story is on hold for the time being
1. UNexpected

**Title **

By: Unknownred

A/N: I have a writer's block at the moment and so I think this new-found story of mine can push this block out for awhile. Just thought of the idea. RxR!

Sum: There's something going on. But what Mikan doesn't know can't hurt her? Can it? Well I sure don't know, find out! "Surprise(s)" X Mikan

R: M (for sexual contents)

Matches: M x N, Surprise(s) x M

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own GA? I wish…NOT!

P.S. – Don't judge.

~O~

CHAPTER ONE: UNexpected

~O~

It wasn't hard for Mikan Sakura to accept the fact that Natsume Hyuuga had feelings for her. But at that time, for her to be so oblivious to her surroundings— stating the fact that she was dumb to even recognize what Natsume's feelings for her were, she went on with life acting like nothing happened between them.

_Yeah, right_.

Mikan was on the edge of her seat, nervous to even greet or look at her so-called partner, Natsume whom happens to sit beside her everyday in class, hangs around with his best friend, Ruka Nogi whom also happens to be her friend too and worst of all, Mikan was suddenly moved to the Special A-star dorms right across from Natsume's dorm. Life wasn't just fair for Mikan, to her, life was _cruel_.

Mikan glanced aside, hoping to not see the raven hair dude who always seems to enjoy teasing her, calling multiple nicknames he had perversely created after her first awkward meeting with him. At that point, she really wanted to throw herself off a bridge or just die right there on the spot.

To her surprise and delight, he wasn't at his seat poking fun at her, he wasn't even in the classroom glaring at people with a bored expression written across his face. _He_ never did show up for the rest of the day… and that bothered Mikan. _A lot._

Mikan walked with Ruka, talking as usual but not about Natsume. About how Ruka started having affections towards, Hotaru Imai, Mikan's best friend/ childhood friend and was asking Mikan for advice. Of course, Ruka is dumb when it comes to love and that sort of thing. Who doesn't go to Mikan for advice? Uh… actually, the real question is… who forgot to give Ruka the memo? Who _would_ want to receive advice from a girl who doesn't know anything about, what, or even how love works?

"Ruka chan, I think it'd be best if you _fired_ up a conversation _matching_ up to Hotaru chan's standard, in speaking." Mikan spoke, glancing up at Ruka whom replied with a shrug.

"I don't know. I thought I'd try being myself." Ruka stated, and stared ahead towards a big Sakura tree that faced the outward skirts of the school. "But I want her to notice me, and so I'm asking if you know what she likes in a guy."

"That doesn't _light_ up the mood." Mikan paused, moving slowly as a breeze picked up, "I mean, didn't you say you wanted to try being yourself and yet you _strike _at trying to be the guy of Hotaru's ideal?"

That was probably the most sensitive and serious question you'll get out of Mikan. It was a smart question to ask. Ruka stopped walking after letting Mikan's question sink into his mind. He looked back, his hair being blown past him as he looked at Mikan with concern.

"Then how am I supposed to get her attention?" He asked, "She obviously listens to you when you vex her all the time, but you don't see her complaining." _Except the times when she uses her baka-gun for idiots on Mikan, _Ruka thought.

"Of course, we're best of friends, why would she ignore me?" Mikan smiled; dumb to the fact that Ruka just stated the obvious.

Her hair flew past her, the direction towards Ruka, her shoulders shivered in anticipation to the breeze, "Maybe you could _ignite _the mood when you go to see her. For example, ask her on a date. I doubt she'll refuse if it's _crab._"

Ruka shrugged. She did have a point. Everyone who knows Imai, will trade her best friend— Mikan (if not needed) for seafood or _money_. Of course, Hotaru makes her own cash with the credits of her handy-crafted inventions, mostly used to ward off idiots, like Mikan for example. Hotaru likes to keep to herself and although she doesn't show much affection, she deeply cares for Mikan even on moments like when Mikan is sad or insulted, lonely and bearably unattainable.

"Hm, okay. I'll give it a shot." Ruka's face lit up, a small smile glistened over his face. Mikan's cheek grew pink, not because of the cold. "You should too."

"Huh?"

A beeping sound interrupted between the two. It came from Ruka's watch, it read ten after four. "Let's go, we're going to be late."

Ruka started off again, this time back to the academy leaving Mikan a bit startled and focused on Ruka's statement.

"Wait, what did you mean by that?" Mikan ran after Ruka, grabbing his arm.

Ruka looked over his shoulder, "You sure do like exaggerating words that involve _fire_ in it."

Mikan stopped walking, letting go of Ruka. Her expression was confused and yet, terrified that she almost thought Ruka had noticed that her words were too close to his best friend.

"No…" She breathed out, her eyes widening as she finally came to realize what he actually meant.

He was already halfway to the academy, walking fast as if he didn't want to face what would come if he didn't meet his curfew. Mikan looked back at the Sakura tree as her eyes traveled over the abandoned branches. Her eyes retracted back when she caught a flash of…what was it? A leg or maybe it was just a branch…? She didn't know but what she did know was to catch up with Ruka and not be late, again.

What she _almost_ and quite frankly saw, was indeed a leg swinging off the branch and whom sat on that branch was no other than Natsume, himself. Listening in at the last second of Mikan and Ruka's conversation as they neared the tree, a motivation and a beat of a heart made his face grow warm and his smile turn into a devilish smirk.

_Yep, Mikan is finally falling for Natsume Hyuuga._ And that's the way Natsume wished for it to be.

~O~

Mikan groaned as she walked into her dorm, slamming her door and storming to her big bed where she plopped on it like there's no tomorrow. She laid there thinking of what Ruka had said awhile back and what she had said before he even noted the obvious.

"Oh my gosh," Mikan breathed out a loud groan, "Why!"

She turned over and stared at the white ceiling that swirled shapes, magically and technologically. Her new room was second best but she had no idea why they suddenly moved her. She did had a few theories, maybe Natsume had many requests or to be repaid from debts and asked for her to skip all those hard-earning stars to a first class, Special A-star like Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume are. Why? Maybe to annoy her so he didn't have to actually go to her no-star dorm (which is only her) and poke her to death. Or maybe he wanted to use her for some unknown reason like warding off his fan-girls, although it doesn't really help Mikan, because they turn their evil deeds over her and as much as Mikan wants to escape their fury, she has to endure living _across_ the hall from Natsume's.

Mikan sat up, crossing her legs. Why of all things did I have to think about Natsume? She thought to herself. He's not even worthy of my attention! Mikan looked about her room that wasn't as empty as her last one. There were two drawers, a walk-in closet filled with numerous uniforms she wears every single day, a built-in bathroom with the biggest bath tub she has ever seen and a shower that was big enough to engulf her, a huge king size bed with double mattress, and a desk with a spinning chair. It was just _too_ much for Mikan. The least she can do is to spend as much time to live this _luxurious _life, if ever to go back to her, lonely and half-empty bedroom in the very top attic of a tower, the no-star dorm, included one bedroom only. 

It was nearing nighttime and Mikan grew weary from the excitement of her "partner" not being in school that day and the frustrated topic of her "partner" being battled in her mind just because Ruka brought it up. Mikan got up and walked around her room. The thing about being in a small room, you can almost do nothing but occupy your self with something imaginable or pretending to be Sara from the book, Little Princess. The thing about having a big room to your self is there is absolutely, precisely nothing to do if you don't own a game system, a bookshelf filled with access books, or no one to talk to.

Mikan then strolled to her dresser and pulled out a light blue tank top along with light green booty shorts. Then she went into the bedroom, closed the door and started to undress herself. After taking her time putting on her pajamas, she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to the bathroom, walked out and strode to the door to her bedroom. She cracked opened the door and peered out. To her most shocking state, there stood the man she most detested, not even Natsume can be compared to him.

"Persona…" She breathed out as if she didn't know she was holding her breath.

The pure sight of the man who killed her father before she was born left her in a state to grow a development of hatred towards this man. But after actually knowing the other half to his story, she seized her loath and replaced it to self-pity and a little kindness of finding light in her father's personality. She swallowed.

He stood outside her door, staring down at her, his face expressed no emotion. His hand leant onto the door, pushing the door open so he may walk in. Mikan stood aside as Persona went fully inside, and strode to the middle of the room. As she was closing the door, she turned to see Persona taking off his mask.

"Um," Mikan asked uncomfortably, "Would you like to sit down?"

He made no notion but yet, sat on her bed. Mikan clicked her tongue and walked to her desk and also sat down, fumbling with her fingers in this awkward and quiet silence. Maybe I shouldn't have opened the door and pretended to be asleep, she thought.

"Sakura," Persona finally spoke, his voice raspy at first but remained calm and sturdy, "Since you have moved in this room, the principal has directed me to keep you in place."

Mikan nodded absentmindly as if she knew what he was talking about. He didn't hint to her what he was talking about and went on, "That means obeying and doing your duty like your life depends on it… _and your life does depend on it_."

Mikan felt a huge lump in her throat but couldn't swallow. She parted her lips, breathing in the lack of air between them. "Is that all?"

Persona didn't make a move but shook his head with a frown on his face. Mikan knew she should've shut up but she was just too curious to even think the fact that Persona was vexed. But what Persona had planned in store was off to Mikan's oblivious state.

Persona glanced at her again as she leant back onto the twisting chair and swirled around in circles until she finally noticed that he was staring made her stop, embarrassed. Persona stood up and walked to Mikan, grabbing the chair's arm rest and pulling it towards him. Mikan squeaked. Her face became pale as she looked up into his deep, dark eyes. Persona leaned in, inches away from Mikan's puckered lips in which were inviting.

Mikan sputtered nervously, looking away suddenly before she felt lips on hers and how her gasp made a wrong turn and she felt tongue on tongue, slapping like a flipper on a fish. Mikan made a horrid sound like shocked mixed with 'what are you doing! Get off of me!' Persona had grabbed her chin and forced her to deepen the kiss. Her arms started to flail but Persona had gripped one arm in one hand while his other was fixed under her chin.

Mikan didn't understand why Persona was here in the first place or the fact that he was forcibly kissing her. Maybe the principal had told him to test her ability of kissing but she thought that was plain stupid or he could've asked Natsume for Natsume was the first to steal her first kiss.

They broke for air, Mikan breathing hard. She turned away, her face flushed and her eyes widened with discomfort. Before Persona could kiss her again, Mikan had dodged him and skipped towards the exit to her door. Before reaching the door knob, she felt two arms wrapped around her small waist and leapt her into the air, onto a strong and built-muscle body. Mikan shrieked in surprise. From behind, Persona leant down and blew down her neck making her shiver. He then gave her butterfly kisses down her collar. Mikan didn't know what she was doing but heck, her body made the effort to do so. Her head lolled back as his touches became frequent and a sound she didn't know she had erupted from her lips.

Before she even knew it, she was turned facing Persona again, her eyes half-opened and her lips occupied by Persona's. Persona tightened his hold on her making her flinch which probably struck his anticipation to give her a hand job. His hand tangled into her hair while the other hand was wrapped around her waist, also making little circles on her skin. Mikan felt her cheeks rush a red color and she felt this burning desire but of course, she didn't know what it meant or what the heck it was. She pulled her head away, hoping he would stop but instead, he had left kisses from her lips, to her chin, down her throat and onto her shoulder.

"Wait!" She made an effort to squeak but it came out in huge pants, "Wait! What are you doing to me?"

Persona didn't reply. _As if. _Mikan tried shaking him off her but failed miserably, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Persona paused in to look at her, his eyes growing a tad bit dark as his face grew color and a growl had audited aloud. Mikan shivered, her pants slowing down to her normal paces of breathing. "Please stop."

He narrowed his eyes at her, leant in and began to kiss her shoulder again. This time he nipped at her. Mikan's high voice echoed through out her room, bouncing off the walls. She was stunned. She didn't expect that, for him to actually bite her, for her to even be in this situation or how she happened to be in it. He didn't stop. That's all she knew. His grip became tighter on her arm as she squirmed underneath him.

Then it happened. He slammed her onto the door and kneed her there, right below her needs, between her thighs. She gasped; startled like something triggered in her but she didn't know what cause it turn out this way. He took this as an opportunity to filling his mouth with hers, discovering uncovered wonders inside each other's caverns, and groping her where she was very and unlikely uncomfortable.

"Ah!" She made that sound again, "Ah, n-no!"

Persona reached with his free hand to her chest and started to fondle with them. Mikan threw her head back, gasping in horror as Persona did some unmentionable things.

She began to stutter, her words pouring over each other as she tries to gain each syllable and form it into a sentence. "W-why are y-you d-doing this t-to me? P-p-please l-let me g-go!"

She groaned; flinching as his touch felt severe and hot. She clenched her eyes close hoping, just hoping someone would come to her rescue. But no one can help her if her back is to the door. She's trapped. Her breathing became rapidly and she felt this fire burning inside her that she didn't hear her own scream rip out from her throat.

Suddenly, a force blow knocked her over. She couldn't focus clearly, everything was hazy. She tilted her head up but only then did she see two blurry figures, fighting. Her pants were heavy and she was holding an even deeper urge from inside her from exploding. She didn't know what though.

She didn't hear what the two people were saying for she could only focus on her breathing, how it became fast and then shallow. A huge crack echoed off the walls but Mikan was too devastated in her state to even notice what was happening in her own room.

A hand came in contact with her shoulder blade. She flinched and pulled away, thinking it was Persona. Her eyes widened as her vision became clear as day, in front of her stood her "partner", Natsume. There was that lump again.

~O~

He knelt, his hand extended, hoping she'd take his offer. She was a bit shaken and surprised that Natsume would offer such help and yet she was a bit happy that he did come to her rescue before Persona did some real damage.

His eyes were a minimum of concern, his lips formed a thin line or maybe it was a frown, but Mikan could see that Persona was closed to messing her up.

"H-how'd you…" She began to ask but never finished. Her cheeks reddened in thought.

"I was about to head inside my room when I heard…" He paused, his eyes tearing away for a moment and then back to hers, "cries of help…and lots of movement in your room. I went to see what's up."

"The door!" Mikan snapped her head, "It was—"

"I used the window." Natsume nodded his head over behind him to the open window. "Good thing too."

Mikan swallowed. She looked down, "Persona…he…"

She shuddered. She could now feel her body shaking in fear and confusion. She didn't want to look at Natsume who was staring at her longingly, guiltily that he wasn't there to save her sooner.

"I don't understand why! Why would he do this?" Mikan's voice became loud and hoarse.

Natsume reached his hand under her bent head so she came in contact with his hand. She looked up, her eyes wet. She bent her head down again, a tear rolled down her cheek and onto his hand. She took it. She placed her hand in his. He gripped her hand tightly, reassuringly and pulled her to him and in a comfortable but awkward hug. That's when she let the tears flow. She didn't understand any of this. Why was Persona here in the first place? What did he want? Why did he do what he did? What was going on? Why her? Why now?

She wailed and pounded against Natsume's chest, in anger of all the unasked questions, for him not being there sooner enough to save her from this tragedy, "You weren't there! You weren't there!"

Basically her words repeatedly wrapped around his mind, _you weren't there when __**I**_needed_ you! _

_I'm sorry_, he thought. _I won't __**ever**__ leave you again. I swear._

Natsume went ahead and led Mikan across the hall to his room where no one dared to step in unless he gave permission. He also kindly grabbed a few of Mikan's uniforms and hung it in his closet for safe measure. As he locked both Mikan's door and his, he glanced over to the chair Mikan was sitting in, her body bent and she was breathing slowly, hoping for this night to get over with and for the next day to erase this horrid experience.

Natsume walked into his built-in kitchen, got a cup and poured water into it and then brought it to Mikan to drink.

"Here, drink this." Natsume knelt on one knee and brought the cup to her lips.

Mikan didn't respond. She simply turned her head away, "I- I can't."

Natsume rolled back onto the balls of his feet and sat down, waiting for Mikan to calm down. The truth was after hearing part of their conversation; Natsume had decided to visit the principal, requesting important matters concerning Mikan Sakura. He hadn't known the principal had already made the matter twist in a way that would make Natsume sink to his knees and regret everything he could have done there and then but as he was walking back to his dorm trying to figure out a way for his plan to work, he started to hear voices in Mikan's room.

_Natsume's hand was wrapped around his door knob to his dorm when he heard a squeal coming from Mikan's room. He turned, his eye brows raised, thinking that maybe Mikan was careless to break something or stupidly tripped over a chair. But that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the next sound that made him cross the hall to her door, placing his hand over the knob and finding it locked. _

"_Wait!" She made an effort to squeak but it came out in huge pants, "Wait! What are you doing to me?"_

_Natsume touched the door frame and leant in for an ear. He could hear struggles inside but wasn't sure what was going on until he heard Mikan's high voice echo through the door. _

_Suddenly, the door was knocked hard from the inside, all sudden struggles stopped. Natsume jumped back and narrowed his eyes when he heard Mikan's breaths against the door become uncomfortably rushed. _

"_Ah!" She made that sound again, "Ah, n-no!"_

_Natsume's eyes widened. He felt his ears grow hot. He couldn't believe what just happened. Was that really Mikan who just…just made that sound? Who would make her moan like that? No, the question is, who is in there with Mikan? Natsume had to think fast and quick. He made a swift turn and ran down the hall to the exit stairway that had a window connected to the railings of each dorm's balcony. _

_Jumping and climbing on each balcony, he finally reached Mikan's and what he saw was shockingly disturbing. Quietly opening her window, he crept towards the intruder and Mikan. Flinching when Mikan ripped a scream, he made an effort to knock the offender off his feet, throwing both him and Mikan to the ground. Natsume glanced at Mikan as she laid in a heap on the floor, breathing hard, her face quenched in fear. He gritted his teeth and kicked the offender. _

"_Fool! What do you think you're doing?" Natsume had said, reaching down to pick up the intruder._

_The said man's eyes widened as he came in contact with his boss, right hand man to the principal and then all the pieces came together. He growled lowly causing Persona to smirk in triumph._

"_A little late, aren't you?" He chuckled, sickly and brought his wet fingers to his lips. Natsume's face changed in a disgusted way. Persona looked pleased and licked each of his fingers, drowning the juices with a satisfied "ah". _

"_You! You disgusting twisted perverted old man!" Natsume narrowed his eyes and glared at Persona, practically seething words out from his mouth. "Don't you __**ever**__ go near her again, do you hear me? Or else I will definitely come after you and _**kill **_you."_

_Persona chuckled, pulled away from Natsume, brushing himself off and turned to leave through the way Natsume came from, "Oh! Tell Sakura that I enjoyed having her for dessert."_

_Natsume growled till Persona had left and that's when he walked slowly to Mikan's broken down form. Her breathing had slowed but when he had touched her shoulder to acknowledge she was okay now, she had flinched away, her face filled with fear. Natsume's eyes widened a bit before returning to a concern look. _

"You don't have to tell me." Natsume breathed out, "But you have to calm down and drink this."

Mikan shot her attention, her eyes widen, "Why! Did you drug this drink? Do you want to rape me too?"

Natsume's lips parted in surprise but he remained neutral, "Don't be stupid. After what happened, I doubt I want to touch you in this state."

Mikan scrunched her brows in anger and confusion, "Why'd you come to my rescue?"

"Well, I didn't have a choice." Natsume said, his eyes focused on hers, "Your pleas practically begged me to save you."

Mikan pushed Natsume but he didn't budge, "Stop it! Stop being so sarcastic all the time."

"Oh, weren't you the one who wanted me to save you? I think you owe me a thank you." Natsume didn't mean for his words to sound arrogant but he couldn't take it back when she shot him a look.

"Oh? Well who asked you?" Mikan shot up from the chair, her knees shaking in anticipation, "Thank you for saving me. Good bye!"

Mikan walked past Natsume towards his bedroom door when he quickly put aside the cup and ran after her, grabbing her hand on the way of blocking the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To **my** room," Mikan tried pulling her hand away but it was locked firmly in his grip, "Where else?"

Natsume shook his head, "Again, are you stupid? Do you want to get raped again?"

Mikan mouth slacked, forming a frown, "Maybe you shouldn't have picked a room where an intruder can break in so easily!"

Natsume paused, looking down at Mikan who failed at pulling away. "I didn't."

Mikan stopped, and peered up at Natsume, "What?"

Natsume didn't say anything fore he was too focused on her eyes. She then rolled her eyes and placed her hands on Natsume's chest, "Let me go, I'm leaving."

"Didn't you hear me? You can't go back—"

"I'm not going to _that_ room; I'm heading back to _my_ old room." Mikan spat out, hoping for her words to sink into his stupid head.

Natsume's eyes drowned in darkness. He suddenly pulled her to him, "Don't."

"Wha—!" Mikan sputtered, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks, "N-Natsume?"

"Stay." He breathed out, "Please?"

Mikan had never heard him say such a kind word to him or anyone either than Ruka or Imai (just because he wants her not to reveal any blackmail). Mikan's head began to pound, a light head ache forming from all the muse events happening all in one day, one night. She felt her knees buckling and before she sank to the floor, Natsume swooped her up and carried her to his bed. There, he laid with her beside him, cuddled in the middle of the soft mattress. She blushed remotely red and was hushed by a mere finger of his before she could speak a word.

"Don't." He recalled, "Not tonight."

They laid like that for awhile when Mikan felt her eyes drifting off to sleep and Natsume watching beside her as he too felt drowsy and were both asleep before they knew it.

~O~

The next morning, Mikan eyes fluttered like she just had a beautiful dream but apparently sweat had damped her clothing and the bed sheets. She probably bothered Natsume from his slumber but when she looked over to him, she caught how his breathing came in and out, a small rhythm that made her chest jump. She watched how his eyes moved from under his closed lids and leaned her head back onto the soft pillow smell of sweat.

She quietly reached her hand from under his arm and pulled a strand of hair out from his face and pushed it aside. She was surprised how silky his hair was and how whenever she'd put it in place, it would fall back into its original position, in front of his revealing, dark coal eyes.

She gasped, startled. Natsume had awakened. _Since when?_ She noticed his trade mark, his smirk.

"Having fun, polka?" Natsume breathed out hot air. Her arm retracted back to her side as she met his eyes.

"I! Your hair! I-it was b-bothering me." Mikan stuttered, looking away, feeling another blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Mm," Natsume chuckled, moving his head so a couple of locks would fall in front of his eyes. Mikan bit her lip and quickly reached out before realizing it, she had pulled away some strands and pushing is back.

Their eyes met once again and this time Mikan thought she was going to die right on the spot, on his bed, beside him, this close. _Oh my god._ Mikan swallowed a hard lump that had formed in her throat after she caught him staring at her with a strong and handsome aura that was vibrating off of him.

Mikan let out a shaky breath.

Hearing him laugh, she looked at him confused and anxious, "What? What's so funny?"

He grinned, pulling up his elbow and leaned his chin in the palm of his hand, "Oh nothing. It's just…"

Mikan lips parted, her brows furrowed in concentration, "What?"

"You do know you're like an open book, right?" He said, giving that look again.

Mikan sat up and peered down at Natsume, while pulling the covers to her chest. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you're so innocent, Mikan." He smirked, "I hope you know that."

Mikan gave him a weird look, "Thank you?"

Natsume chuckled and shook his head, "You look hot."

Mikan was caught off guard by his words and looked outrageous at him, "Excuse me?"

Natsume nodded and patted the damp sheets, "Did you have nightmares?"

"Oh."

Mikan gritted her teeth, hoping to catch a few memories of her last night dreams but came down to nothing. "I don't remember."

Natsume, with his free hand, reached for her unoccupied hand and brought it to his forehead. Mikan acted on instinct, surprised actually.

"What are you doing?"

For a moment he didn't answer and then he looked up at her, and breathed out sexily, "Do you think I'm hot?"

This made Mikan's face go scarlet red, she couldn't pull her hand away to cover her terrified face, so instead she turned away, only half of her face revealing her answer to Natsume.

He snickered, "Oh so you _do_ think I'm hot? I was beginning to think you didn't like me as much."

Mikan flushed as his words sank into her mind. So it's like that, huh, she thought. She closed her eyes and buried her face into the blankets.

Natsume smiled without her looking, thinking how cute she looked when she was embarrassed. He could always read her face, like he said, she was like an open book and maybe that's why people pick on her, either of teasing or… well, something entirely for a different matter. Natsume sat up, leaned towards Mikan, breathing her name and pecked her lips when she let down her guard.

Mikan became flustered and pushed him away, getting up off the bed, embarrassedly walked out the room towards the bathroom.

Natsume watched her go, smiled to his self and rocked back onto the mattress.

~O~


	2. sLick without the L

**Title **

By: Unknownred

A/N: I still have a writer's block but it has lessened over Christmas break. RxR!

Sum: There's something going on. But what Mikan doesn't know can't hurt her? Can it? Well I sure don't know, find out! "Surprise(s)" X Mikan

R: M (for sexual contents)

Matches: M x N, Surprise(s) x M

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own GA? I wish…NOT!

P.S. – Don't judge.

~O~

CHAPTER TWO: sLick w/o the "L"

~O~

Mikan ran full speed to Hotaru after shooting out the door to Natsume's dorm. She was relieved when he handed her uniform over from his closet so she could get ready. Then he left first to meet up with Ruka, leaving her to deal with her needs. That…she was thankful for.

Before she could hug her friend, she was hit over and over with a double-punch baka gun that Hotaru made the previous day. Mikan pouted.

"Is this any way to treat your best friend?" She cried aloud, walking twenty feet behind Hotaru as they entered the school's café.

Hotaru responded with a blank look and went off to buy her food. Mikan followed, not once glancing at the food Hotaru had bought. Instead she had waited until Hotaru paid her food and walked to their table. As they sat down, Yuu Tobita (the class president) and Sumire Shouda (but everyone calls her Permy because of her curly hair) came and sat across from them.

"Good morning Sakura chan." Yuu announced, picking up his chop sticks, "Imai san."

Permy snorted and did the same. They ate in silence as the café began to crowd with students getting ready for the day. Hotaru, who was finishing up her dish, glances at Mikan whom is absentminded, staring off in space. She knew something was wrong, because she didn't once hear any stomach growling or complaining coming from her usual friend.

"Here." Hotaru tossed Mikan her apple.

Startled, Mikan snapped out of her trance and caught the apple. She smiled softly at Hotaru and returned the apple. "It's okay, I'm not hungry anyway."

Hotaru frowned and looked at Mikan in concern. Mikan, also, noticed that Perm was giving her a weird look and Prez was showing off a curious and yet concern vibe.

"Did you fall off your bed in the middle of the night or something?" Permy stated, putting down her chopsticks.

Mikan laughed softly, "No."

"Is there something wrong, Sakura chan?" Prez leant over the table, placing a hand over Mikan's.

Mikan retracted, apology written across her face. She stood up from the table, "I'll see you guys in class, okay? See you."

Mikan then retreated out of the room, leaving three gaping students, wondering what just happened and why Mikan isn't Mikan today.

While walking towards her classroom, Mikan slowed her pace for she had half an hour until the bell rang for school to begin. She did feel hungry. No, she _is_ hungry but after looking at the delicious, craving appetizers, she felt her stomach flip and she thought she would've doubled over or at least, would have run out the room, towards the girls' bathroom. Today, she just wasn't feeling it. The mood, the atmosphere, it was just too… awkward.

Mikan turned a corner when her eye caught a flash of dark clothing. She jerked to a stop and stared ahead of her. There, walking her direction was Persona and the principal. She gulped. She spun back around the corner, hoping they didn't notice her presence and ran into a solid wall.

She was caught before meeting the floor, her eyes shot to her savior's handle and relief struck her face. Natsume looked down at her in surprised.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She snapped out of her gaze and pulled him to the nearest wall, trapping him between two lockers separating down a row. The footsteps were coming closer. Natsume probably had gotten the hint and covered her. They stood still as the foot steps and whisperings got closer and closer until it paused and was almost, clearly audible to the two, as if it was on purpose.

"It's better to fake a white flag than surrender altogether." The principal said.

"Obviously." Persona snickered, "Make it sound-proof."

"Where's the joy in that?" The principal joked but there was no humor in his voice.

"It's clearly supply or demand." Persona paused in his foot step, "I received both."

"More like forcibly." The principal muttered to himself, making it audible for Persona to hear.

They chuckled and went on with their merry way, back to where they walked from.

Meanwhile, through out eavesdropping on the principal and Persona's weird conversation, Mikan was under Natsume's body, hiding, hoping they weren't seen. She could hear Natsume's breathing pace normally, his heart beating in sync with hers. She was too deep in thought about Natsume that she didn't realize the conversation had ended and Natsume was looking down at her in wonder.

After a while, she felt his vibe grow tenderly active and she finally looked at him, her eyes hazy filled with confusion and love. She thought back about the day before yesterday, the year before this year, back to when she got to know Natsume and how she hated him at first. She wondered how she grew to love him now. Why not then?

Disrupting her thoughts, she heard her stomach growl in hunger. She squeezed her eyes, embarrassed. Natsume laughed softly.

"Did you eat anything this morning?" He asked, knowing the answer already.

"I'm not hungry."

"Your stomach tells me otherwise." He lifted her chin to him.

She slowly opened her eyes, meeting with his. "S-shut up." She growled softly, almost quietly.

Natsume lowered his eyes to her, his smile faltering into a half daze as he leant in and kissed her softly on the lips.

As if the timing wasn't any better, the bell had rung for school to start. Natsume was the first to pull away. Mikan's eyes were still close, savoring the clarity of that moment with Natsume; that touch, that fluttery feeling in the depths of her stomach. Slowly opening them, she feared Natsume had left her to go to class alone— once she felt him pull away, but when her eyes locked with his, she knew instantly that her feelings for him had developed.

"Ready?" He nodded to the opposite direction of the hall that led to their classroom.

Mikan was speechless but nodded in replace of her momentarily awestruck. She didn't know what made her grab Natsume's arm, linking hers with his, but she felt like she had to, just like her body had control when she was forcibly taunted by Persona. A shiver went down her back as soon as they reached their class, but she didn't make a move to shake it off. She clearly didn't care the least when Natsume was at her side, especially.

Once inside the room, Mikan let go of him and skipped to their desk, sitting down. She leaned forward and placed the side of her cheek against the cold, solid counter. It felt so good that Mikan didn't know she had let out a silent moan, letting go of her worries.

Soon the class began to pile with students and their teacher, Narumi started to take roll.

"Imai is here, so is Sakura, Nogi…" Narumi checked off, counting heads instead of checking the list of the student's names on his roll check binder.

Once he was finished, he turned his full attention to the class and announced that they were going to have a school festivity, a rare occasion held only by the principal, his self. Everyone who wanted to participate, Narumi had ordered, move to the west side of the room. Those who don't want to participate will have to endure his punishment, move to his side of the room. Of course, everyone had the thought of being punished by Narumi who happens to be bi-sexual (so they thought…really, he's not— but he won't tell them that), moved the opposite side of the room, only having one choice or no choice in the matter of participating in the event.

"Okay great!" Narumi grinned, his real intention as in tricking his students to join was brightened in his smile. "I want all of you to get into three teams. Boy-girl-boy-girl, you have to get with the person you really don't get along with, okay?"

This was a great ploy for Natsume to partner up with Mikan since it "seemed" that they didn't get along…for awhile back…until recently. Same went with Ruka and Hotaru, luckily they two teamed up with Natsume and Mikan along with Koko (nicknamed, that is. Everyone says he's like a mind reader especially when answering the rest of your sentences) and Perm (childhood friend of Koko but she denies she has special feelings for the said boy).

"Is everyone in three teams?" Narumi called from the front of the room, examining the raised hands of each group, "Now then, please choose the leader of the team you're in. That leader will do the mathematics of keeping score in each win and event you participate in."

While everyone started to get roused up on whose going to be the leader, the group reluctantly chosen by each other had already knew who would automatically be the leader. Imai Hotaru stood there, glaring at the team (probably making sure they didn't do anything stupid to make her team lose).

"What's the catch in participating?" A voice yelled over the loud class.

Everyone quieted down after registering the question and looked up at Narumi for the answer. Narumi chuckled, "That is for all of you to find out. They haven't given me any specifics yet."

Mikan looked over to Ruka who looked over to Koko who was also looking at Hotaru and Permy was obviously ogling at Natsume whom only glared at all of them, even Mikan.

"Okay now that we have our leaders, please choose a color theme to your group that relates best to your leader. After you have done so, the person who suggested the color will be your representative of the group— meaning they will your substitute during the event." Narumi stated, writing down each of the three teams names on the chalk board.

Mikan looked over at Hotaru, with a smile on her face, "Purple suits you Hotaru."

Obviously everyone ignored her and chose black for Hotaru since their conclusion on Hotaru was dark and had deep desires— having to do with blackmailing for fun and making dangerous inventions.

What they didn't expect after choosing the color was that their original color that they chose was switched with the other groups and they ended up having the color purple instead.

"I told you purple suits Hotaru best!" Mikan giggled.

Everyone in their group turned to Mikan, their brows raised in wonder on how Mikan could just get this one assignment right.

While the group was distracted, talking all at once on who chose Hotaru's color will be the representative. It was kind of hard for almost 4 out of 6 chose Hotaru's color and of course, Hotaru agreeing while leaving Mikan to be sadden by their decision and only ending up being giddy when her suggestion popped right back at them.

Hotaru's mouth lit up after seeing Mikan laugh within the group. It seemed she was having fun despite her depression from this morning.

"We have a problem, teacher." Permy called upon Narumi.

Narumi walked towards the group, "What is it then?"

"Well, everyone suggested the color black for Hotaru except for Sakura whom chose purple." Ruka announced, "Now we can't decide on who's going to be the representative."

Narumi raised a brow in distinction and nodded in comprehension, "Well then, think about it this way… say Mikan chose purple—"

"She did." Koko interrupted.

Narumi continued, like Koko hadn't interrupted in the first place, "and if group 2 chose purple—"

"They did."

"— and switched with your group, there's really no point in switching if you still have the same color. Now, think who suggested the color?"

Everyone turned to Mikan.

"When you finally discuss who the representative of the group is, just call for me and I'll put that person's name on the board." Narumi waved and went to help out with the other two remaining groups.

"He kind of has a point there." Ruka stated, shrugging.

"But it's _Mikan._" Permy spat.

"Hey! What's so bad about representative saying my name in that way?" Mikan cried out to Permy, giving her a slight glare.

"Well if you really want to know…" Permy snickered, "If it's basically you, then all hope is lost."

"Na ah!" Mikan yelled and pointed at Permy, "I helped in many ways too! Even though my confidence doesn't stick in the end, at least I go through with my mission unlike some people!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Permy glared at Mikan.

"You know absolutely what I mean!" Mikan smirked.

"Ugh!" Permy threw her hands up, "You're useless when it comes to battling against other people. Our team is—"

"Doomed!" Koko shouted, smiling.

Mikan stood up in defense, "No way! The only way our team is—"

"Ka-BOOM!" Koko made an explosion sound like from an eruption of a volcano.

"—is if one of our teammates fails to encourage or cheer for our team!" Mikan then widens her eyes in thought.

Permy walked over to Mikan, her face almost touching Mikan's nose, "You got a problem with me?"

"No, do you?" Mikan snapped out from her train of thought and resumed with her argument with Permy.

"Enough." Imai knocked both of the bickering teens over, using her extended idiot-fly-swapper invention.

After all the names were written down on the board, the three groups were assigned to:

Group 1 (specifically)

Leader – Imai Hotaru

(Calculates the scores in each win and event participated in)

Representative (substitute) – Sakura Mikan

(Alternate Player)

Caretaker – Nogi Ruka

(Cares for the injured and helps strategize)

Players – Shouda Sumire & Hyuuga Natsume

Secret Weapon – Koko

(The leader has to come up with a special plan to use their secret weapon against the other teams in order to defeat them and win)

After sorting through each group, the three teams that were adjoined separated in three of the school's division, having to find clues in each classroom. Once they find the clues that lead to one result that will begin their stage in the festivity.

~O~

Mikan leaned her head back while dragging her body up to her dorm's door, across from Natsume's. Having forgotten about the incident the day before, she reached into her uniform pocket to find that her keys were missing. Mikan became frantic, patting her pockets and finding every one of them empty. Mikan then looked up at the door and soon as she did, she became silent.

It flooded her mind after remembering what made everything clicked. Mikan watched how her fingers wrapped around the door knob, used to opening the door. She stood there, almost motionless. She retracted her hand back and turned to face Natsume's. If on cue, Natsume walks down the hall and sees Mikan staring at his door.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

Mikan swallows and shakes her head, "Nothing. I was just thinking… of the festivity this weekend!"

Natsume thought he saw Mikan's eyes flicker but sometimes now-a-days, his mind likes to play tricks on him. He nodded, and pulled out his dorm's key from his bag and inserted it into the door. Pushing the door open, he waited till Mikan was inside, safe before entering and locking the door behind him.

"If only the festivity was a cosplay one, it'd be more fun that way!" Mikan sighed and sat down on the sofa.

Natsume dropped his school bag onto the floor and walked into his room, "Funny."

"What?"

"Money," Natsume came back out, dragging his feet to the kitchen, "Costs a lot for clothes."

"Not if the school provides it!" Mikan sits up on the couch and turns to Natsume's direction.

"Doubt it, polka." Natsume rolled his eyes. He reached into the fridge and grabbed two sodas and retreated back into the living room.

"Don't call me that!" Mikan whined, giving Natsume a glare. "And I was just saying."

"Cute." Natsume smirked inwardly, giving in into her pout. He loved that about her, how she got angry made him aroused, how many emotions can sought him out like she was his drug.

"What?"

"Whatever. Even if it was, I doubt our team would be interested." Natsume tossed the soda to Mikan and sat on the far side of the sofa.

Mikan caught the can but suddenly gasped and dropped it, "It's cold!"

"Yeah doofus, it just came from the fridge." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"S-shut up!" Mikan glared, embarrassed and picked up the can. Upset, she quickly opened the can and regretted having done so. Suddenly being sprayed in the face by soda had made her cough from breathing in the liquid. Natsume laughed, not meaning to. Mikan looked over at Natsume.

"You planned this! Didn't you?" She snapped.

"Actually this time, you did this on yourself." He noted, reaching for the remote.

Mikan gaped, "Well then why are you sitting far away if you knew I was going to be sprayed?"

"I didn't." He shrugged, turning on the TV, "I always sit over here."

"Right." Mikan's glare deepened, "Like I should believe you, you perverted-kiss-monster!"

Mikan stood up and marched to the bathroom inside Natsume's bedroom. Natsume raised a brow at her comment and shook his head in confusion. He'll never understand girls when it comes to nonsense.

Inside the bathroom, Mikan stripped from her sticky clothes now drenched with soda. Then she stepped into the shower and started up the water, turning from cold to warm. She stayed in there in the matter of over ten minutes, soaking up the warmth before actually cleaning herself. After spending like half an hour in the shower, she finally stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel before actually realizing that she didn't bring clothes with her before entering the bathroom.

Mikan mentally and physically slapped herself. "Ow!"

~O~

Outside, Natsume spent time watching boring re-runs of channel ads and a chick flick that had just ended with more drama. Half the time he was thinking of Mikan and at that time, his focus became clear that women do spend a lot of time in the bathroom. He didn't really want to get into the question of what women do in there. I heard most women look themselves in the mirror, he thought.

"What _is_ Mikan doing in there?" He thought aloud, not realizing it at first and then shrugging as if she couldn't hear him.

~O~

"Crap. Crap!" Mikan wandered from the sink to the door and then back to the sink, "What am I supposed to do? I just can't dress back into the clothes I was just in…they're dirty and if I put it back on, I'll be dirty again! This is _so_ not happening!"

Maybe I can ask Natsume to bring me something to wear; she thought which sounded more of a statement than a question.

"N-no! He'll only tease me for being dumb…which I am! I totally forgot to bring extra clothing…that's just because I was distracted!" Her shriek became mildly run-down.

A sudden knock on the door made Mikan jump out of her witts.

"Yes?" She called out, mentally smacking herself.

"Are you done? There's a line waiting to use the bathroom too." Natsume's voice wafted through the door.

Mikan bit her lip, "Um…just a second!"

What am_ I_ supposed to do now! She thought. "U-uh, u-um… Natsume…" She started to stutter, fastly in fact, "C-could y-you by any chance get me a pair of clothes please?"

It took forever for him to reply back, but it was only a mere minute or two before he did.

"You forgot to bring extra clothes with you before you entered the bathroom, huh?"

Mikan sweat dropped and almost smacked her head against the door, "I'm sorry!"

She heard a sigh from outside and then silence came. Is he gone, she thought. She opened the door a crack to see out. She listened to how Natsume rummaged in his drawers for something Mikan could wear. When he was about to turn, she abruptly closed the door.

"Stupid!" She muttered to herself, aloud, hoping Natsume didn't hear her.

"Here." A knock came further.

She once again opened the door a crack. Natsume held a long sleeve shirt and shorts and held it out for her to take. She blushed and took the clothing, thanking him behind the close door.

Once she was dressed, she looked herself from the mirror and saw that the shirt was too long and stopped at her thigh (like a dress would) but the shorts made it seem even shorter. She then left the bathroom and walked to Natsume whom was lying on his bed, reading a manga.

"Done!" Mikan nervously grinned.

"Took you an eternity."

"Sorry!" Mikan apologized, looking down. "The bathroom is unoccupied if you want to use it."

"Unlike you, I used the sink, quicker and much useful." He added, jokingly.

Mikan made a disgusted face, "I'll remember that when I clean the dishes, I'll just put it in the dish washer instead."

"That's what the dish washer is for," Natsume turned the page to his manga, "to clean the dishes, rinse, washed and dried."

"That's sick." Mikan glowered, and sat at the edge of his bed.

"Not if the dishes weren't washed and used again, yeah, you'd probably get sick." He joked again, actually knowing what she meant.

"Be serious!" Mikan raised her voice, "It's not funny."

"Oh believe me, I _am_ serious." He muttered and turned the page to his book. "You're just too oblivious to notice."

"What was that?"

"It's none of your concern." He spoke, not looking up from his book.

Startled and much offended, Mikan crawled over to him and yanked the book from him and threw it over her head which flew across the room and landed near the door. He stared at her, annoyed and yet amused.

"Stupid, being that serious can get you in deep trouble." He growled.

She leaned back, "Well you're in trouble anyway."

"How? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Well…you're always a trouble-maker." Mikan thought quickly before her words were backfired on her, again.

"And? Your point is?"

"My point is…even the troubled has to be punished." Mikan stated, glancing away.

"Punished? In what form?" Natsume's brow rose, quite frankly, he was definitely amused.

"I'd tame you." Mikan stuck her middle finger and thumb together in a bent-circular position and flicked Natsume's cheek.

Not expecting that, he jumped back; his eyes widen and then glared at her, "With what, a whip?"

She took a moment before giving him a sweet, innocent smile, tilting her head to the side for effect and then cutely whispered sexily, "Not exactly."

~O~


End file.
